Lawn mowers are mechanical tools for trimming lawn and grass. Generally, a lawn mower includes a deck, a motor, wheels, a walking mechanism, a cutting blade, a handle mechanism and a control system.
As lawn mowers become wider in size, the decks thereof become wider. For decreasing the manufacturing cost and the weight of such wider lawn mowers, manufacturers traditionally use plastic material to manufacture the lawn mower. However, the mechanical characteristics of plastic material, relative to steel material or aluminum material, have drawbacks with respect to satisfying the strength requirements of the wider decks. For example, during a cutting operation, when the lawn mower meets a barrier, a plastic deck may deform on its sides. As a result, a chute formed on the deck may be influenced and scratched by the cutting blade.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.